Oblivion
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ist das vierte Spiel der "The Elder Scrolls"-Reihe und wurde 2006 veröffentlicht. Entwickler war Bethesda und Publisher Take 2. Das erste offizielle AddOn erschien am 23.11.06 und heißt Knights of the Nine. Das zweite AddOn Shivering Isles erschien am 1. April 2007. Veröffentlichungen Zeitgleich zur PC-Version erschien auch eine Xbox-Version und etwa ein Jahr und einen Monat nach der PC- und Xbox-Version erschien Oblivion für die Playstation 3. * Die englische Version von The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion wurde am 21. März 2006 veröffentlicht - drei Tage später, also am 24. März, folgte die deutsche Version. Zeitgleich zur PC-Version wurde auch eine XBox-Version und am 26. April 2007 eine für die Playstation 3 veröffentlicht. * Die beiden AddOns zu The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Knights of the Nine und Shivering Isles erschienen jeweils am 21. November 2006 und am 27. März 2007 in englischer Originalfassung. Nur kurze Zeit später, am 23. November 2006 und am 01. April 2007, erschienen dann auch die lokalisierten Fassungen. * Im Oktober 2007 wurde eine "Game of the Year"-Version für PC, Xbox und Playstation 3 herausgegeben, die neben Oblivion selbst auch die beiden Erweiterungen Knights of the Nine und Shivering Isles beinhaltete. Allerdings sind die kleinen Bezahlplugins nicht enthalten. * Insgesamt wurden mit dem AddOn Knights of the Nine neun offizielle Plugins veröffentlicht, die alle kleinere Inhalte dem Spiel hinzufügen. * Eine weitere Version von Oblivion ist die "Collector's Edition". In dieser befindet sich neben dem Hauptspiel der Reiseführer durch das Kaiserreich auf 112 Seiten, eine DVD mit dem Making of und eine Septim-Goldmünze. Besonderheiten Die riesige begehbare Welt, die die "The Elder Scrolls"-Teile so berühmt machten, wird in Oblivion mit Bravour fortgesetzt. Sie wird auf 41km² geschätzt, was fast eineinhalb mal größer ist als die Welt von Morrowind. Spielbar wird hier die Region Cyrodiil, welche vor allem durch die gleichnamige Kaiserstadt und dem dortigen Kaisersitz bekannt ist. Als Zusatz wird man storyabhängig auch die Parallelwelt bzw. Dimension Oblivion betreten, welche sich durch ein höllenähnliches Flair auszeichnet. Gameplay Neun größere Städte, tausende NPCs, über 400 Bücher und hunderte von Dungeons und Festungen dürfen erforscht werden. Auf Cyrodiil sind fünf Gilden vertreten: Die Kämpfergilde, Magiergilde, Diebesgilde, Dunkle Bruderschaft und eine Arena-Gilde bzw. Gladiatorenschule. All diesen Gilden kann man sich anschließen, man bekommt auch keine Nachteile, wenn man sich allen anschließt. Auch die kaiserlichen Klingen sind wieder mit dabei, diesen wird man sich jedoch automatisch während des Hauptstranges anschließen. Erfahrungspunkte verdient man sich wieder auf die übliche Art und Weise, indem man die Fertigkeiten oft benutzt, so kann man den Athletik Skill durch viel rennen erhöhen oder den Klingenwaffen Skill durch häufiges Benutzen eines Schwertes. Diese Fertigkeiten werden nun neuartig auch noch in sogenannte Fertigkeitsstufen eingeteilt: Anfänger, Lehrling, Geselle, Experte und Meister. Durch das Erreichen dieser Fertigkeitsstufen, wird eine besondere Fähigkeit freigeschaltet. Eine weiter Besonderheit ist das Schnellreisen. Jeder Ort, den der Spieler bereits erkundet hat, kann durch einen Klick auf der Weltkarte erreicht werden. Handlung Der Kaiser Uriel Septim VII ist sehr schwach und wird von Lordkanzler Ocato vertreten. Er ist alt und viele wünschen sich seinen Tod. Der Held beginnt seine Reise in einer Zelle, welche zufälligerweise einen Geheimgang beinhaltet, durch welchen der Kaiser mit seiner persönlichen Leibgarde, den Klingen, flüchtet, um den Meuchelmördern zu entrinnen. Der Held wird nun auch ein Teil der Leibgarde und muss die auf dem Weg auflauernden Assassinen ausschalten. Am Ende des Dungeons, gibt ihm der Kaiser im vollen Vertrauen das Amulett der Könige. In diesem lebt das kaiserliche Blut weiter, denn es gibt noch einen unehelichen Erben, den es zu finden gilt. Außerdem kommt eine Bedrohung aus dem Paralleluniversum Oblivion herangeschritten. Danach muss der Held sich dann den Tod des Kaisers anschauen. Mit diesem Amulett und dem Mut des Helden gilt es nun die Bedrohung aus Oblivion zurückzuschlagen und den Erben auf den Thron zu heben... Kritik Die Kritik bei The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fiel hauptsächlich positiv aus. Die riesige frei begehbare Spielwelt, die durch ihre vielen verschiedenen NPCs und Regionen sehr lebhaft wirkt, und die Grafik setzten im Jahr des Erscheinens (2006) neue Maßstäbe bei Rollenspielen. Außerdem wurde auch dieses Mal, das The Elder Scrolls Construction Set von Bethesda bereitgestellt, das dem Spieler ermöglicht, einfach eigene Inhalte ins Spiel einzubauen, und diese später mit anderen Spielern auszutauschen. Doch einige Fehler, die Bethesda in Oblivion einbaute, trügten dieses wunderbare Spielerlebnis. So wird bei den deutschen Spielern zum Beispiel die misslungene Lokalisation bemängelt, und auch das "konsolige Interface" wurde kritisiert. Auch Bethesda trug mit den wenigen verspäteten Patches, überteuerten "Mini-Addons" und fehlendem Service dazu bei, dass Oblivion nach Meinung vieler Spieler, nicht an seinen Vorgänger Morrowind herankam. AddOns * The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine (eher ein offizielles Plugin als ein ) * The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles Offizielle Plugins * DLC 1: Pferderüstung * DLC 2: Das Planetenmodell * DLC 3: Turm des Zauberers * DLC 4: Zauberbücher * DLC 5: Das unscheinbare Lager * DLC 6: Festung des Kriegers * DLC 7: Diebesnest * DLC 8: Knights of the Nine * DLC 9: Mehrunes Schneide Weblinks Bethsoft.com (Eng.) Take2 (Deut.) Elderscrolls.com (Eng.) Scharesoft.de (Deut.) Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:TES: The Elder Scrolls Mod Wiki